warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Dominion
Is this article name purposely spelt wrong? 'Dominon' is spelt Dominion, unless you are using some obscure type of english. Also, after the reading the Commune, this seems quite too similer. Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 05:14, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Its how my spellcheck said to spell it, also its nothing like the commune other than the most base element that yes it is a xenos page and yes they work together. But by that logic you should say the Tau and the Commune are "simmilar"T42 (talk) 20:29, November 16, 2013 (UTC) First off, it's 'similar' Second off, that took a long time to reply. Third off, this page being similar to the Commune is now sadly irrelevant, as this page is now NCF http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k_fanon:Canon_Policy?diff=131785&oldid=131646 Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 07:07, November 17, 2013 (UTC) You need to get your spellcheck fixed. And Null Crystals are just another brand kind of dildo sex toy OP anti-Psyker toy, not very original. This and the King-Goy's psychic resistance make me wonder if you have a raging hateboner against Psykers. And most of the concepts you guys have made up for the Dominion, King-Goy and what-not seem to just be making something that you think is cool and making it sound dangerous, overpowered and something that not even the greatest forces of the Imperium and Eldar wouldn't want to mess with, then topping it off with some super anti-Psyker special because you don't want some sneaky and wizardly bastard to completely duff the Dominion's armies over with some super spell. This is definitely not how you're supposed to write 40k (or any series' fanon in general) content. The Dominion and Commune are similar in the sense that they are fanon collab multi-racial empires. And admit it, you made the Dominion and turned it into a collab with 40kfan just to create an "anti-Commune" empire because the Commune's FA status made you so jelly and turned your coolrection for the Calipsian Hordes' supposed-to-be FA status completely flaccid, didn't you? And, lastly, if you look at the new canon policies concerning Xenos that MSW linked you, you can see that fanon empires and races that survived the Old Ones' time and the War in Heaven all the way up to the 41st millennium are no longer acceptable and are now considered NCF, and the Dominion is not excluded among them. R17 [[User talk:R17RFUNNY|''Did you hear that?]]'' 07:54, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Also, please tell 40kfan to change the nickname of the Oburos, "The Many" sounds like a System Shock 2 rip-off if you ask me... Actually there is writing like the Dominion in 40K lore...by authors by the names of C.S. Goto and Matt Ward, the two most notably responsible for abusing the crunch and butchering the fluff because they hate losing to anything less than every faction in 40K gathering to suck em. Sadly our fanon writers don't get such freebies for overpowered and poorly fluffed factions. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 13:17, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Pretty easy to disregard Goto and Ward but difficult to ignore the latter completely. The very mention of them still doesn't change much, though, but my points now stand slightly doctored. R17 [[User talk:R17RFUNNY|''Did you hear that?]]'' 13:55, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Gentlemen your critques of an article are appreciated, but must we really take shots at T and 40kfan? /:| I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:38, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Not like the commune deserved to be article of the month anyway, fine fine if y'all are just gonna bitch about this I'm just gonna throw the Dominion and related articles in the sandbox. Just fucking sad though, sad that all we get to do here is retreds of old ideas and never push the limits of established canon, that all we do are Space Marine chapters or Chaos factions, honistly fuck the new rules all they do is limit the creativity of the many based on the poor work of the few. So fine you all killed another potentially great idea. I hope you are all fucking overjoyed with your fucking selves.T42 (talk) 22:05, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Wow. Cal angry. It's been a while. All that aside can we agree on two things? First off this matter is settled. The Dominion is being sandboxed and may be deleted. Secondly can we all agree that a Talk page is not an appropriate place to drop F bombs? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:01, November 18, 2013 (UTC)